


strawberry milkshakes.

by anakin_pi_walker



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Boy x boy, Coming Out, Cute, Diner AU!, Domestic Violence, Except Felix, Felix is a soft bub, Gay, Homophobia, Hyunjin is in college but that’s not really important, Kinda violent not really, M/M, felix ain’t thriving, theyre thriving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakin_pi_walker/pseuds/anakin_pi_walker
Summary: Hyunjin falls in love with the waiter at the diner by his house.But he has a lot of secrets behind that smile.





	strawberry milkshakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz enjoy!!!

Hyunjin gripped his bike handles tightly as he took a sharp left at the corner of his street. The street lights that illuminated the sidewalk started to blur as he pedaled faster. The feeling of the hot evening breeze was intoxicating. He started to slow down when he approached his destination, weaving in between parked cars and lingering customers who were chatting outside the small building. Hyunjin hopped off his bike and walked it over to the metal bike stand, securing it with a hefty lock. Glancing at the setting sun and vibrant sunset, Hyunjin stood for a moment to take in the scenery.

He had only recently moved to Kingsdale, a small town almost 1000 miles away from his old home. Much to his liking, the town gave off a feeling of warmth and familiarity. It was the kind of cliché town where everyone knew everyone. Even when he was approaching complete strangers, he never felt out of place. Even his neighbors, an older couple who never seemed to leave the comfort of their home, would greet him when he was getting the newspaper. Yeah, a newspaper. Hyunjin stopped receiving tangible, paper newspapers when he was in middle school, due to the rise in popularity of online newspapers. In his old town, most newspapers went out of business, considering how impossible it was to give everyone in the bustling city a physical paper newspaper. Hyunjin had rekindled his love for the comic section in the Sunday paper. Today, the evening weather had lured Hyunjin out of his room and out into the more busy parts of town. His neighbor had told him about a vintage American styled roller diner called 'Sweeties'. He decided to check it out, hoping to meet some people his age.

Hyunjin opened the door, and the smell of fried food hit him like a wave. Sweeties looked like the quintessential American diner; neon lights lining the walls, red booths, checkered floors, and even a worn down jukebox in the corner. It felt like he had stepped into a time capsule and been transported back to the '50s. Even the waiters and waitresses were gliding around on a pair of white roller skates. Hyunjin settled in a booth in the middle of it all. He smiled at how lively the place was. He was snapped out of his faze when a captivating deep voice spoke up.

"Welcome to Sweeties, what can I get you?" a boy around Hyunjin's age asked. The boy had golden skin with a splash of freckles that glowed in the dim light of the sunset. His dark brown eyes seemed to hold the stars in them. To top it all of, like the cherry on a sundae, he was wearing a thin layer of red lip gloss, which brought out his full lips and innocent smile. Hyunjin regained his composure quickly and cleared his throat before ordering.

"I'd like a strawberry milkshake and an order of fries, please," Hyunjin said, his honey-like voice unfaltering. His eyes roamed the boy's dainty frame, clad with a red polo and white shorts, stopping when he saw a small plastic name tag that read 'Felix'. Something told him that he would meet this beautiful stranger again.

"Coming right up," Felix said with a small smile that made Hyunjin's insides do somersaults. If Hyunjin took a second look at the cute waiter, that was his business. He couldn't get that irresistible smile out of his head, and it was consuming his thoughts for the better part of 10 minutes.

Before he knew it, the smell of hot fries wafted through the air, and he saw Felix skating over to his table. He couldn't help but smile a bit, heart ramming against his chest.

"Enjoy," Felix said with that dreamy voice of his. Hyunjin felt like he had just swallowed a handful of rocks. He tried to force the words out, but his mind and mouth were on different pages.

"Ye- th- yeah," Hyunjin stuttered out, cheeks becoming as red as the strawberry atop his milkshake. He felt his heart sink in his chest as he saw Felix biting back a laugh, skating away. He groaned, unable to understand why a single word had turned him into an unintelligible mass of flesh and bones. Turning towards his food, he took a sip of his milkshake, nose scrunching at the sudden cold. The aftertaste was unlike the other milkshakes he had had before. Instead of being sickeningly sweet, it tasted like real strawberries, and something else he couldn't lay his finger on. As he was eating, the sun was setting deeper and deeper into the sky, and the diner was getting flooded with couples and groups of friends. Hyunjin seemed to be the only person who was alone, which made him feel a bit embarrassed, but nonetheless, he enjoyed his meal.

It was as if Felix had been watching him when he skated over with the bill as soon as Hyunjin drained the last few drops of the milkshake at the bottom of the glass. Hyunjin was a bit less jittery this time, but still flustered on the inside. Despite the loud, crowded diner surrounding him, Hyunjin felt as if time had stopped when Felix floated over to his table once again. Hyunjin pulled some cash out of his pocket as Felix picked up the empty dishes. Hyunjin took this opportunity to examine Felix up close. His rose pink hair framed his face beautifully, and his freckles were like a little galaxy covering his cheeks, nose, and temples. Hyunjin couldn't help but notice the sweet smell of strawberries and vanilla wafting off of the boy. As Felix left with the dishes and bill, Hyunjin sighed, a smile resting on his features as he watched the waiter skate away.

Felix came back with the change, setting in on the table in front of Hyunjin.

"$2.17. Thanks for coming, uh...," he said. When Felix smiled, Hyunjin saw that he was being genuine, and that made him feel a blossom of warmth inside.

"I'm Hyunjin. Thanks, uh, Felix," Hyunjin said. The way the waiter's name rolled off of his tongue made it seem like it was meant for him and him only. Felix looked startled for a moment, before glancing down at his name tag and making a face of realization. Hyunjin smiled at his priceless kid-like reaction. Felix smirked and did a small nod of acknowledgment.

"Hyunjin, alright, I like that name. See you around, Hyunjin," Felix said, stressing his name in a way that made Hyunjin want to hear it on repeat. Hyunjin waved goodbye and sauntered out of the diner in a dreamlike haze. The sun was long gone and the moon highlighted the silhouette of the lush forest. Hyunjin hopped on his bike and rode off, but not before taking one last look at Sweeties. In the short moment he looked back, he swore he saw Felix looking back up at him, with a smile, as well. Then again, it was probably just his imagination.

Exhausted from the long bike ride, Hyunjin pulled into his driveway and parked his bike lazily, staggering over to his house. It was a small, older style house which smelled of rain and cedar constantly, an aroma that attracted him instantly. The outside and inside of the house were built from dark wood planks, and the walls were painted a light blue color. It was quite small; the only rooms were a small bedroom, a bathroom, and a shared kitchen and living room. Hyunjin lived alone at the moment, but even for him, space was a bit cozy. He wasn't complaining, considering how reasonable the price was.

Shrugging off his jacket and setting it on the table, Hyunjin found himself standing in front of the window that outlooked the street, not bothering to turn on the light. From where he was, he could see the tall, majestic trees towering over the row of houses. Hyunjin sighed, watching as a trio of leaves danced playfully outside his front porch. Autumn was his favorite season, and the weather in Kingsdale was beautiful. Feeling his eyelids beginning to drop, he settled into his bed, letting sleep take over.

-

The Saturday morning sun shone brightly in the sky, its warmth seeping through the window shutters and covering a still sleeping Hyunjin. His eyes fluttered open at the bright light, causing him to yawn. He sat up and tried to shake off his drowsiness. It was the beginning of the weekend, meaning Hyunjin had to finish the last of his unpacking before exploring more of the town. He ruffled his bed head of black hair and jumped off of his bed. Outside, he could see the sky was void of clouds, a beautiful blue color. He thought about places to visit after unpacking, but his mind always wandered back to the diner. His eyes. His smile. His freckles. And that to-die-for milkshake. A smile crept onto his face as Hyunjin recalled the events of last night. He decided that after breakfast, he would unpack, meet some more neighbors, see the local library, and then treat himself to a visit at the diner.

-

Unpacking took less time than he expected: a pleasant surprise. Hyunjin looked around at his newly decorated bedroom. He had managed to save little keepsakes from his old room; he had old polaroids from high school, a framed photo of his family and dog, and even a confession letter he never worked up the courage to send. He wrote it in freshman year to the senior who ran the dance club he had joined. He sighed, recalling the undeniably strong feelings he had felt towards Lee Minho, his first boy crush. Hyunjin even remembered following Minho after practice with the intention of giving him the letter, only to see the older with his boyfriend. Saying he felt crushed would be an understatement, but he got over it once he started to become friends with Minho and his boyfriend, Han Jisung. In fact, he had consoled Minho more than once after an argument with Jisung. He admired how strong their relationship was, even in college. That's the kind of love Hyunjin wanted: the unconditional, genuine love that made both people feel whole when they were together, and empty when they were apart. 

After a nutritional bowl of Froot Loops, Hyunjin was on his bike and out of the neighborhood. Today's weather was a stark contrast from yesterday's. The air was a bit chilly, but otherwise, it was sunny and calm. Even the birds on the trees seemed to be enjoying the weather quietly. Hyunjin waved at his neighbors as he passed them, flashing his charming smile. Hyunjin took a turn at the end of the road, heading straight to the local library. Hyunjin had heard from his neighbors that the library was absolutely massive, a book lover's paradise. He decided that it would be a great place to get lost for the next few hours.

-

They weren't kidding when they said that it was huge. It was like a jungle of towering shelves with row after row of books about everything imaginable. Hyunjin had checked out as many books as he could fit into his bike basket and rushed back home to read them. If there was one thing about Hyunjin that he liked to keep to himself, it was his love for reading. Not many people knew about this because it was something he was too insecure to share. Hyunjin assumed that people would call him a nerd and target him, which isn't too crazy a thought, because, well, high school. Hyunjin prided himself in being a well-read person because it really opened his eyes to the rest of the world outside of his hometown. In fact, the reason he had moved to Kingsdale was that it was supposed to very scenic with the forests and whatnot, or so it said in the catalog he had read. Hyunjin loved his hometown, don't get him wrong, but he also wanted to really live his life. If that meant leaving behind the fake smiles and insecurities and tears of high school behind, then he was all for it. He wanted to find people who were real and interesting and just like him.

Pulling into his driveway, Hyunjin entered his house and dropped the books on his bed, huffing.

"I love this town," he said to himself, before laying down on his bed and sticking his nose in a book named 'The History of Fragaria ananassa', which, he soon learned, meant 'strawberries'.

-

Hyunjin startled awake at the sound of a text from his phone. He looked around, confused, before coming to the conclusion that he had dozed off. He glanced outside and saw how dark it had become. Checking his phone, he saw that he had gotten a text from Jisung asking how he was. He grinned and replied quickly, before slipping his phone into his pocket and heading outside. Hyunjin swung his leg over the bike and sat down, leaning his arms on the handles. He stared into the distance, still in awe of the tall conifers that seemed to be forming a protective wall around the town. He sighed and started off towards the diner.

Hyunjin knew that he hadn't exercised in a while, but he didn't think he was that out of shape. So, why was his heart beating so erratically? Running a hand through his hair, he waltzed into the diner. He still had to stop in order to get used to the smell of the diner, a stark contrast from the woodsy smell of the outside. He slid into his seat from yesterday and looked out the window. Before he could mentally prepare for it, a very familiar waiter with a very familiar voice walked up next to Hyunjin.

"Hey there, what can I get you today, uh, Hyunjin, right?" Felix said, shaking Hyunjin from his thoughts. Hyunjin slowly turned his head, not ready to see the boy of his dreams again. If it was even possible, Felix looked even more breathtaking today. His red polo was paired with ripped jeans that outlined his slender legs, and he had a thin pink choker around his neck. His lips were more glossy and plump than Hyunjin remembered them, and he was wearing a thin eyeliner that made Hyunjin go insane. He was probably staring at the younger for an unnaturally long amount of time since Felix had to clear his throat to get Hyunin's attention.

"S-sorry, um, I-Il'l had a cheeseburger, fries, and a strawberry milkshake, thanks," Hyunjin said softly. Felix diligently wrote down on his small green notepad, eyebrows furrowed cutely.

"Alright, it'll be right out," Felix said coolly, walking off after flashing Hyunjin a smirk. Hyunjin swore that Felix would be the death of him. His heart was still beating faster than a car motor, and he didn't know how to brake.

Sure enough, Felix came out with a tray of food and his beautiful self. Hyunjin had finally gotten his blood pressure to normal levels, only for it to skyrocket at the sight of the boy. He averted his gaze to the booth across from his as Felix put the food on the table in front of him. He was trying to act normal, he really was, but it was impossible to not let the air escape from his lungs when Felix bent down almost a centimeter from his face.

"Enjoy, Hyunjin," Felix said with his gravely, deep voice. Hyunjin couldn't even register what was happening around him after he heard Felix say his name. After a moment, he gulped and started to chow down on his food. It only occurred to him now that he had skipped lunch, probably explaining his hunger. He took a sip of his milkshake and was instantly transported to paradise. He happened to steal a few glances at his beautiful not-so-stranger. No matter what Felix was doing, he always looked absolutely gorgeous doing it.

Felix eventually came back around to collect Hyunjin's dishes. Hyunjin allowed himself to glance over at the waiter's golden freckled skin.

"You know, if you love staring so much, you should just take a picture," Felix said, catching Hyunjin off guard. He blinked once, twice, three times, and he still hadn't figured out how to form words to respond. Felix giggled, making Hyunjin smile at the younger's playfulness.

"S-seriously?" Hyunjin asked naively.

"Well, it's up to you," Felix said smoothly as if he had practiced this in his head a thousand times before.

"Maybe next time," Hyunjin said, finally able to respond. Felix simply responded with a raised eyebrow and a small smile before walking off to the kitchen. Hyunjin scoffed and stood up to pay his bill at the counter.

As Hyunjin walked out the door, a pair of menacing-looking men walked in, their presence carrying a cloud of fear into the diner. Felix looked up from where he was, and his face scrunched up like he was scared, but trying to conceal it. Hyunjin watched all conversations stop as the men entered the diner and stared at all the customers with a piercing gaze. Hyunjin walked inside after them, not even thinking before he said,

"Felix, can I get an order of fries? Y'know, for science?"

Felix immediately looked relieved and nodded, his hair bouncing with him. Hyunjin watched carefully as the men took a booth near the kitchen. He walked over, trying not to seem obvious, and sat down two booths away from the men. He looked at their leather jackets, tattooed arms, and numerous piercings. Now, Hyunjin wasn't one to judge a book by its cover, but something about the look in these men's' eyes made him feel like they were almost dangerous.

As if on cue, Felix popped out of the kitchen and head over to the men's' booth, visibly quivering in fear. Hyunjin didn't blame him; one look at these guys was enough to make your blood run cold.

"What can I get you two today?" Felix said with a wavering tone, lip trembling. The men looked at each other, malicious grins present on their grimy faces, and then looked back up at Felix.

"We'll have two beers, pretty boy, and make it snappy," the man said with a gruff voice. Felix nodded and scurried off to the kitchen. Hyunjin wanted to hug him and protect him from every single cruel person in this world when he saw the look on Felix's face.

Felix came out with the two beers and a bottle opener, setting them on the table shakily. He opened both of them and was ready to leave when the first man called him back.

"Hey, pretty boy, what's your name, huh?" He said. Hyunjin curled his fists under the table, ready to pounce on both of those animals.

"W-What?" Felix stuttered.

"I said," he pushed the bottle dangerously close to the edge, "what's your name, baby doll?".

At this point, Hyunjin was half out of the booth.

"Please stop, I have to g-," Felix tried to say, but was cut off when the other man grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the edge of the table harshly.

Hyunjin leaped up and pried the man's hand off Felix's dainty wrist. He pulled Felix behind him and glared at the two men.

"Back off, you creeps," he spat.

"Or else what?" one of them said. Hyunjin growled.

"Hey beautiful, come home with me tonight, huh? I won't take no for an answer," the first one said with a bit of a bite.

"Please, stop, I-," Felix begged. The man ground his teeth together and swiped his arm across the table, sending the beer bottle hurtling to the ground with an ear-deafening crash. Felix jumped behind Hyunjin but immediately bent down to collect the glass shards using his bare hands. Hyunjin bent down and gently placed a hand on Felix's shoulder.

"Hey, hey, you go, I'll deal with it," Hyunjin said. Felix looked up at Hyunjin with a surprised look, but nodded and left to the kitchen. Hyunjin glared up at the men, who were smugly watching as Hyunjin was trying to clean up. He didn't know why he was risking his safety for a complete stranger, but something deep inside him told him that he was doing the right thing.

Hyunjin pushed all the glass shards into a pile, hissing as his cuts made contact with the beer. Felix came out with a white paper bag and a broom.

"I got it from here, but thanks," Felix said. Hyunjin nodded and went back to his booth, wiping his dirty hands on his jeans, no doubt sullying them. He took his phone out and pretended to be looking at something, trying to cover up his glare that was directed at the two men. They were eyeing Felix like he was their next prey, and it made Hyunjin's insides churn.

Felix swept up the shards quickly and threw them away, walking back out and setting the paper bag in front of Hyunjin. He was confused at first, but then remembered why he had stayed in the first place. As Felix began to back away, Hyunjin felt a sudden surge of confidence and reached forward, holding Felix's hand. Felix flinched at the sudden contact and looked at Hyunjin with dazed eyes.

"I-I w-was wondering i-if-f you might, um, want me to walk you home?" Hyunjin said unsurely. He felt like an idiot for asking, and thought to himself,

'What are you doing? you barely know him what if he has a boyfriend, what if he's not even gay, what d-,'

"That'd be nice," Felix said smoothly. Hyunjin felt his heart doing flips in his chest. He grinned widely and nodded, and anyone who saw him would think he looked like a star-struck puppy. Felix grinned back and went to finish cleaning some tables. The men got out of their booth and walked off, muttering vulgar words under their breath. Hyunjin guessed that they only came here to instigate trouble. With them gone, it was just Hyunjin and Felix left in the diner. Hyunjin felt himself getting more and more jittery as the seconds turned into minutes.

Felix pushed open the kitchen door, this time without his nametag. He sauntered over to Hyunjiin, arms clasped behind his back.

"Ready to go cowboy?" Felix, his lips twisted into a slight curve. Hyunjin nodded, eagerly walking over to the door, holding it open for Felix. After shutting off the lights and locking the door, the boys walked through the empty parking lot. The air was slightly cold, the wind nipping at Hyunjin's exposed cheeks. The navy blue sky seemed to envelop them with darkness. The stars in the sky were like bright eyes that were gazing down on them, watching out for them. Hyunjin couldn't even bring himself to look at Felix. He didn't know why he felt the urge to take this boy home; maybe it was just him being a hormonal, impulsive teen, and maybe it wasn't. What he did know, or at least realized soon enough, was that he and Felix were biking home on one bike.

Great.

While he was having his internal torment, Felix casually swung a leg over the seat and slouched down, pulling his phone out. Hyunjin wanted to know why on earth he was so unbothered by the situation, but it didn't seem like the time to ask him about his life story. He stumbled over to the bike as if he was tripping on every step. With a deep breath, he positioned himself in front of Felix, trying not to occupy most of the seat. He felt Felix push himself forward on the seat, and wrap his arms around Hyunjin's torso, making his breath hitch.

"So, um, you're just gonna hold on like that?" Hyunjin asked, dumbfounded.

"I'd rather not fly off into the street," Felix said. Hyunjin scrunched his eyebrows in confusion but immediately stopped thinking when he felt Felix's arms oh so gently squeeze his stomach. He tried to discreetly glance down but ended up gawking when he saw the younger's delicate hands. Hyunjin was infatuated with Felix; every little thing made him fall deeper and deeper in love.

Hyunjin set off in the direction Felix had pointed to, gliding down the winding streets as if he were flying an inch above the ground. One dip in the road was particularly low, and Hyunjin felt Felix's arms squeeze tightly around his torso as they zoomed over the hill. He wasn't even aware of the smile that had crept onto his countenance as they continued to ride.

Soon enough, Hyunjin had arrived near the place Felix had lead him to. They were in the outskirts of town, as Hyunjin could see that they were the only people on the road for miles. Above their heads was a decrepit, rusty sign that read "Viper's Trailer Park,". Not the most welcoming of places. He slowly pedaled over the gravelly ground that was littered with scrap pieces of metal and junkyard findings.

"Stop here," Felix said suddenly, causing Hyunjin to halt abruptly. Felix climbed off and turned to face Hyunjin, his laid-back laidback demeanor replaced with an anxious one.

"Thanks for this. And for, uh, whatever happened back there," Felix said calmly.

"No problem. Have a good night, then, Felix," Hyunjin said.

"Goodnight Hyunjin," Felix said, a smile slipping easily onto his face as he waved goodbye. Hyunjin waved back but stayed planted in the ground. He watched as Felix walked away, admiring how he carried himself with each step. Not many people were like Felix; so intent on looking straight ahead that no one could throw them off their course.

Felix walked up the creaky, rusted metal staircase that led to the small trailer he called home. Hyunjin was getting ready to head back when he heard the harsh sound of a door shutting and loud yelling. His heartbeat quickened at the sound of Felix's name and the sound of glass crashing. Hyunjin winced and wished, no, prayed that it wasn't his Felix. Without letting himself pry anymore, he left. He felt guilty, yes, and he wasn't able to sleep that night, but he was sure that interfering could only make the situation worse.

-

Hyunjin stared up at the fan on his ceiling, oblivious of the bright sky outside. He had been like this all night, too occupied with his thoughts to sleep. The sound of a bird chirping outside finally snapped him back to reality. Startled, he sat up in his bed, only to tumble onto the floor. He was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, which now had a pungent stench. Hyunjin decided that he would take a well-needed shower and fix himself some breakfast, preferably with a big cup of coffee. He knew there was no point in visiting the diner this early, so he would just stay home and make a dent in the pile of books he had been too busy to read.

-

By the time the sun was starting to set, Hyunjin had read at least a dozen dense volumes and was absolutely starving. Every time he tried to focus on a book, his mind wandered off to Felix and he found himself worrying again.

He hopped off of his bed and sauntered over to the front door, lightheaded from laying down for so long. As soon as he sat down on the leather bike seat, memories of last night came rushing back. His cheeks flushed at the thought of Felix's arms twined around his waist, his stomach pressed into his back as they flew over hills. He started towards the diner, hoping to see his beautiful face again.

Hyunjin was breathing heavily as he approached the familiar cozy restaurant. He almost stumbled on the asphalt, staring into the windows, frantically searching for the boy who consumed all his thoughts. Pushing open the door a bit hard, he mechanically turned in the direction of his regular booth. This time, it was filled with a group of obnoxiously loud teenagers who were completely oblivious to the annoyed stares they were receiving. Hyunjin huffed his cheeks in frustration and went to a different booth. This one was more in the center, so it was quite loud from all the waiters skating by and people's conversations. Hyunjin sighed and told himself not to worry.

Just at that moment, like a knight in shining armor, Felix came gliding through the doors with a huge grin that Hyunjin felt was made just for him. However, upon closer inspection, Hyunjin could see the dark red gash on his lower lip, and the few bruises and cuts that littered his tan arms and face. He looked up at Felix, hoping to find an answer, reassurance, anything that told him that he was fine, but all Felix gave him was a big artificial smile and a perfectly timed "What can I get you?".

Hyunjin knew there was no point in trying to break down Felix's bulletproof shield, so he just asked for a strawberry shake with fries. As Felix started to leave Hyunjin called him back.

"Felix, you can tell me if something's wrong," he pleaded, eyes full of genuine care, something Felix hadn't seen in a while. Nonetheless, he shook his head and dismissed Hyunjin's seemingly petty concerns. Hyunjin still winced at the sight of Felix's radiant, caramel skin tainted with a harsh magenta bruise.

Felix was a bit slower with his orders today, as he seemed to be hurt in his left leg. Hyunjin felt like breaking down into tears when he saw Felix stop walking and hold onto the back of a chair just to take a breath.

Hyunjin felt guilt spread through him like poisonous vines, that wrapped around his lungs and forced the air out of them. He knew he was wrong for not turning back, but what could he do? Just as he was beginning to get consumed by his own doubts, Felix's voice pulled him out.

"Here's your food, Hyunjin," Felix said in a casual voice. Hyunjin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he thought about what he had ordered. A plate of fries, and a shake... so where did the slice of cake come from.

"Oh, uh, it's a thank you for dropping me off last night," Felix murmured shyly. Hyunjin relaxed, only to tense up at the thought of last night.

"N-no problem Felix," Hyunjin stammered, sparing a small smile. Hyunjin kept glancing down warily at the raw cut in his lip. The blood had crystallized around the wound, making it seem even more painful. Felix head off to finish more orders, while Hyunjin poked at the cake slice. He cut off the corner of the pastel pink pastry and brought it to his lips. It was velvety and succulent, without an overdose of sugar. Hyunjin hadn't the heart to eat, so he ended up just playing with his food. After a while, he stood up and strolled to the back.

Located in the back corner was a jukebox. Its neon lights still shone brightly, its wood polished a dark brown. Hyunjin inserted a quarter and saw the screen light up. He looked down and pressed two buttons, waiting for the machine to start playing the music. I Put a Spell On You by Annie Lenox started playing. The whole diner seemed to notice the music playing and quieted down. Hyunjin felt himself loosen up, swaying over to his seat. He looked up and saw Felix staring at him. The waiter set his tray down and skated up to Hyunjin. The diner lights were dim in comparison to the pitch black darkness outside, but the lack of lighting only made Felix look more ethereal. Despite his wounds, Felix's sun-kissed freckled skin was practically glowing. His eyes were like faceted gems, capturing all the stars in the universe.

"So....you dance?" Felix asked in a sultry tone. Hyunjin nodded slowly. His heart had gone into overdrive as Felix placed his delicate hands on his shoulder. Hyunjin hesitantly rested his hands on Felix's hips. He treated Felix like a reflection in the water; if he wasn't careful enough, he might disappear and this would all be some kind of dream. They both swayed to the beat, moving as one fluid body. Hyunjin slowly regained confidence. At one of the high notes, Hyunjin dipped Felix backward, holding him firmly by the small of his back.

The world stopped. Conversations came to a halt. Coffee stopped pouring. Everything went silent.

Was this too much?

Felix smiled, and Hyunjin's world unpaused. They continued to turn slowly, moving around the diner. Everyone was watching the two boys, but to them, no one else mattered. Someone had whistled at them, probably one of the teenagers, and Felix got shy, shrinking into himself. Hyunjin couldn't help but giggle, holding the small boy even closer to his chest. Felix's cheeks blushed a deep pink, similar to the pink of his lips. As the song neared the end, Felix's grip became more gentle, before he completely detached himself from Hyunjin. They were no longer one being, two people merged as a product of the music. And Hyunjin's confidence abruptly disintegrated on the spot, leaving a nerve-wracking anxious shell of a boy behind.

As if someone from the heavens above had pressed the 'play' button on a remote, the customers returned to their own little worlds and were again uninterested by Hyunjin's existence.

"That was nice," Felix said breathily, cheeks tinted pink. His pink hair brushed his eyelids, making him look more breath taking than ever. Hyunjin couldn't help but think how good Felix looked at that very moment.

On an impulse, he dove forward and connected their lips. He took Felix by surprise, as the younger emitted a sound of surprise, but he could feel the younger pressing back. Their lips melded together, and Hyunjin was addicted to the sweet taste of Felix's lips. He snaked one hand around Felix's back, and placed the other one behind his head. Hyunjin tilted his head, allowing for more access to the younger's sweet lips. After a moment, they pulled away, lips swollen and cheeks flushed.

"Took you long enough," Felix remarked, before wrapping his arms around Hyunjin's shoulders and gently kissing him, this time more slow and fervent. Felix pulled away reluctantly, face mere centimeters away as he looked into Hyunjin's eyes. Hyunjin felt oddly shy, and pulled Felix into a hug, burying his face into the younger's shoulders. Felix giggled and hugged him back, his head resting under Hyunjin's chin.

Hyunjin giggled breathily to himself, still in shock. He was still trying to get his head wrapped around the fact that his seemingly one-sided feelings weren't one sided; he felt lightheaded and dizzy, a surprisingly nice sensation. Felix's small arms were wrapped around his back like a child, and Hyunjin couldn't help but adore how clingy he was.

"I gotta get back to work," Felix mumbled into Hyunjin's shirt, not releasing his grip or making any effort to detach himself anytime soon.

"But your hair is so soft," Hyunjin whined, burying his nose in the pastel-colored strands. Felix tilted his head back to meet Hyunjin's eyes, a goofy smile playing on his countenance.

"I promise I'll give you one more hug before I go, huh? Sound good?" Felix reasoned. Hyunjin sighed, letting his arms fall to his sides. Their eyes were still locked as they stayed frozen in place. Blinking rapidly, Felix pressed a chaste kiss to Hyunjin's lips before scurrying off. Hyunjin watched him retreat to the kitchen, eyes glazed over with awe. Slinking into his booth, he stared ahead with an easygoing smile, head still spinning from the kiss.

-

The familiar sound of the kitchen doors opening and squeaking at the hinges brought Hyunjin out of his trance. Felix emerged, looking rather exhausted, with a mop and bucket. Most of the customers and employees had already left, meaning the diner was only illuminated by two dim lightbulbs. Felix sighed as he dipped the ragged bundle of cloth into the soapy solution, moving it around and then wringing it out. Before he could even put the mop in the floor, a warm hand wrapped around his own. He looked up the meet the warm chocolate eyes of the boy he had fallen so deeply for.

"Allow me, you've been working so much today," Hyunjin said with a voice like honey. Before Felix could even utter one word of protest, he was being dragged by the wrist and settled into the nearest booth. He watched Hyunjin with a feeling of gratefulness, his kind actions taking him by surprise.

Part of Felix was begging him, pleading him, to run away with this boy and just be happy.

But his voice of reason reminded him that he had a home. And a boyfriend, a lousy one, but a boyfriend nonetheless. If he even thought about running away, he would be asking for his own demise.

It was a painful truth, yes, that he couldn't really escape the never-ending cycle of torture. But Hyunjin, this magical boy with his warm smile and kind heart, just happened to waltz right up to Felix, changing his miserable life just a little bit.

That's what Hyunjin gave him; hope. Something he gave up on a long time ago.

-

Hyunjin's tattered denim jacket. The wind whooshing past them. The pine trees swaying drowsily in the wind, lulling them to sleep with the gentle sweep of the branches. The smell of the grass and the asphalt. The bike tires that glided as they drove over the hills.

This was freedom. Felix cherished the moments where he could leave behind the daily stress of the diner and forget about the troubles at home. Hyunjin gave him this freedom, and he was ever grateful for it.

As Hyunjin pulled into the trailer park, he felt the memories of last night come alive. It all hit him at once, and before he realized it, he was parking his bike and stepping off, much to Felix's surprise.

"Hyunjin you don't need t-,"

"Yes, I do," Hyunjin responded fervently. The way Felix's bruises tainted him like a disease convinced Hyunjin that he needed to do this. He wouldn't let the light of his life slip away like that.

"Hyunjin please, I really don't think it's a good idea," Felix pleaded, his eyes growing more and more desperate as he kept glancing at the front door of his home.

"Please let me do this," he said, holding Felix's fragile hands in his own.

"Just let me make sure you're safe, please," Hyunjin whispered, eyes watering up at the thought of his angel getting hurt again. Felix stared at him, eyebrows furrowed as he debated whether or not to let Hyunjin follow him all the way home.

"Alright, alright, but stay away from the windows, I don't want you to be seen," Felix whispered, despite them being alone. Hyunjin nodded as if giving Felix his word. Felix nodded back, almost the convince himself rather than Hyunjin. He slowly released Hyunjin's hands and turned to walk home.

Hyunjin lagged behind a few steps, yielding to Felix's request. He watched as the boy who so confidently captured his heart turned into a scared, nervous child the closer they got to the trailer. Felix stopped a few steps before the window and swiveled around to beckon Hyunjin. Hyunjin scurried over, careful not to make too much noise.

"Wait here, alright? Just, uh, j-just give it ten seconds, ok? Ten seconds, and if nothing goes wrong, then turn around and go home, no turning back, ok?"  Felix whispered shakily. Hyunjin could see the desperation in Felix's eyes, making him want to say 'no', but he knew better than to go against Felix's wishes. He reluctantly nodded, hoping this was the right choice.

Felix turned to walk up the creaky, rusted, metal steps that lead to the front door. Without sparing Hyunjin a glance, he unlocked the door and head in. As if Hyunjin wasn't anxious enough, Felix locked the door behind him.

Hyunjin immediately heard a glass bottle shatter, though it was thankfully very distant, probably from another trailer, and Felix sounded okay.

1....

2....

Another glass bottle, this time a lot closer. He heard Felix yelp from Felix, followed by yelling and a loud thud.

"Why were you home so late, you good for nothing slut!"  someone yelled, followed by a harsh slap and a yelp of pain.

 

No more waiting. 

 

Hyunjin bolted up the stairs and rattled on the doorknob.

"Who the hell is that?" the voice yelled, enraged. Hyunjin faltered for a moment, realizing how dangerous this was.

Was he willing to risk his life for this boy?

 

 

Without a doubt, yes.

Hyunjin took his elbow and slammed down on the doorknob, causing it to break and fall to the floor. Hyunjin tried pushing the door, but because he had dented it, it didn't budge at all.

Another slap, then another, followed by Felix's cries.

"Please, please, I-,"

"Shut up, you pathetic whore,"

Another glass bottle shattered, and this time, Hyunjin heard Felix's heart-wrenching wail.

He backed up into the railing and slammed into the door. It only budged a little bit.

The sound of a body hitting the floor made Hyunjin's blood run cold.

Again he tried hitting the door. It moved further in this time but not enough.

The unmistakable sound of someone getting kicked rang in his ears like a siren.

"AAAAAHH!" Hyunjin screamed, using all the force he could muster to finally break down the door.

As the door fell in front of him, Hyunjin was almost knocked back with the harsh smell of alcohol and sweat. In front of him was a boy about his age with greasy black hair, a grimy face, and a filthy black hoodie. The flare in his eyes held nothing but absolute hatred. Hyunjin flicked his eyes to the ground and saw Felix laying there, almost lifeless, a pool of blood forming on the ground near his mouth.

The boy gave Felix a rib shattering kick to the stomach, watching Hyunjin blankly as his body rolled over from the impact.

Hyunjin lunged at the boy, giving him an upper hook punch that sent him tumbling into the wall behind him. The boy got up surprisingly quick and wobbled around for a moment.

He's drunk, Hyunjin realized.

The boy then ran up to Hyunjin, punching him square in the face. Hyunjin took a few steps back, trying to keep steady. The boy smelled nauseating, like raw sewage. Without warning, the boy rammed Hyunjin into the wall, punching him repeatedly in the stomach.

Hyunjin felt his eyes starting to close as the stabbing pain in his stomach became too much to bear. As his eyes looked over the room, he saw Felix laying motionless.

No, he can't be gone. 

Hyunjin suddenly punched the boy in the side of the head. This seemed to work, as the boy stumbled before falling to his knees, holding his head in pain. Hyunjin took this as an opportunity to finish him off.

With one swift kick, the boy rolled over almost arm's length from Felix. Hyunjin got on top of him, punching his face over and over until it was no longer a face.

Hyunjin breathed shakily, his heart pounding so loud his ears were going to explode. The boys head lolled to the side, and Hyunjin wasn't even sure if he was breathing. The adrenaline rush slowly faded away, and Hyunjin felt the sting in his arm, stomach, and knuckles. He glanced over to Felix, whose chest was barely rising and falling. The smell of blood and alcohol made Hyunjin a bit dizzy, but he managed to reach Felix and scoop him up princess style. He held the small boy close to him, close enough to hear his raspy, struggling breaths. That was enough to make Hyunjin's heart overjoyed. Tears made their way down his face, mixing with the blood and sweat. He lifted Felix and slowly but deliberately made his way out of the trailer.

Carefully making his way down the stairs, Hyunjin realized something.

"SHIT!" He yelled at the realization that he only had a bike. There was no way he could afford a taxi all the way to his house so he would have to deal with it. With Felix breath becoming quieter and quieter, Hyunjin was getting more and more panicky.

He carefully placed Felix on a patch of grass so that he could reposition himself. He was now carrying Felix by the legs, with Felix's arms dangling limply over his shoulders. He sat down on his bike and took his denim jacket off one-handedly. Using his arms as best as he could, he tied the jacket securely around both of their waists so that he could bike with both hands.

He just prayed that he would be able to both of them home in one piece. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

Hyunjin startled awake from the sound of his phone alarm going off. He had dozed off on the couch last night around 3am. The first thing that hit him was the brewing stench coming from his own body. He scrunched his nose and reached for his phone to shut off the alarm, which rang at 5:30. He headed to the bathroom and stripped himself of his clothes, which he would probably be burning later. He stepped into the shower and let the frigid water wash away the nightmares of last night. The blood on his clothes and face had dried, making it hard to get off. However, the shower did help him feel better, not just physically, but mentally. He felt as though all the terrifying memories washed down the drain, never again to be remembered.

He stepped out and examined himself in the mirror. His nose was a bit swollen, his knuckles were bashed up badly, his left arm was bruised from trying to break down the door, and his stomach was covered in purple and magenta welts. After applying some ointment to his knuckles, he got changed into a loose pajama pant and a baggy T-shirt. His hair was still wet from the shower, cooling down his forehead. His muscles were aching from the aftermath of everything that had happened yesterday. Stepping out of the bathroom, he saw the pale moonlight filtered through his windows, making squares of light on the floor. Hyunjin didn't feel tired anymore, despite his insufficient two hours of sleep, and decided to check up on Felix.

He opened the bedroom door and felt the cold breeze tingle his skin. He had opened the window to let the smells waft out. Felix laid peacefully in Hyunjin's bed. Hyunjin had treated all of his wound while he was unconscious last night, so he ended up stripping him down to just a pair of boxers. With great difficulty, he had covered him up with one of his T-shirts. It made him look even smaller at that moment, and Hyunjin couldn't help but adore it. He walked over the bed and knelt down next to Felix.

Felix looked so odd at that moment. His face was swollen and cut severely, like a broken porcelain doll, yet he slept so peacefully as if all the problems in his life were swept away by the wind and lost out the window. Soft snores could be heard from the boy, making Hyunjin feel reassured and relaxed. He adjusted the blanket so that it was snug around the boy's body, before leaving and closing the door behind him.

-

At around 10 am, Hyunjin woke up naturally with the rays of sunlight keeping his body warm against the chill of the house. He sat up slowly, massaging his joints and stretching. The couch had a stained patch near one end where Hyunjin had drooled, a product of his deep sleeping. He got up, wincing at the numbing pain in his legs. He was certain that yesterday's bike ride home was a personal record.

Walking lethargically over to the coffee maker, Hyunjin wondered how Felix was doing. Due to the serious injuries he had sustained yesterday, chances were he would be in blinding pain this morning. Hyunjin scrunched his nose at the memory of him pulling glass shards out from his head and shoulder. He had sedated and bandages the wounds, but he knew he would have to take Felix to get stitches.

Just as the boiling hot liquid made contact with his tongue, Hyunjin heard an ear-splitting wail coming from his bedroom. He carefully placed the mug on the counter and dug through the cabinets, pulling out two containers.

Felix's agonizing cries made Hyunjin's heart break for the younger. He scurried over to the bedroom, only to be met with a paralyzed looking Felix.

The younger was still laying flat in his back, but his cheeks were red and tears were cascading down his temples. Hyunjin placed the two medicine bottle down on the wooden nightstand and sat down on the bed. He leaned over so that their chests were touching, and started to gently caress Felix's hair in an attempt to calm him down.

"Sweetheart, I know it hurts, I'm sorry," Hyunjin whispered sweetly into Felix's ear. After a moment of whispering sweet nothings to Felix, the younger seemed to calm down but was still in pain. Hyunjin gingerly wrapped his arms under the boy's small back and lifted him into an upright position. Felix let out a grunt, hissing at the stabbing pains all over his body. With gentle fingers, he touched his own face, surprised to feel bandages over his wounds. He gawked at Hyunjin in astonishment, amazed at how much effort he must have wasted when he could be sleeping.

"Alright, open up," Hyunjin said, holding out a small white pill. Felix glanced up at the boy cautiously before popping it in his mouth and swallowing, not bothering to take the half-empty water bottle from Hyunjin's hand.

"You'll start to feel better after a few moments," Hyunjin reassured. Felix mumbled 'thanks' and ran a hand through his hair. Only then was Hyunjin aware of the cloud of frizz hovering above Felix's head. He pet it down only for it to slowly return to its initial position.

"There's no point in trying to tame it," Felix said in his deep, resonating morning voice. He reached for the water bottle and downed it in a few seconds. Letting out a breathy sigh, he set the empty water bottle on the nightstand.

"How did you sleep last night?" he asked Hyunjin. The older rolled his eyes and sighed, flicking his hands in a 'shoo'ing motion. Felix shifted under the covers, moving so that Hyunjin could sit next to him.

"I should call the diner and tell them I-," Felix suggested before his words were muffled by Hyunjin's cotton shirt. He sighed and allowed himself to rest against Hyunjin's tall, well-built torso, his arms finding their way around Hyunjin's wide back.

"Let's just take a quick nap, sound good?" Hyunjin murmured into Felix's bed-head. Felix sighed in agreement and they both settled under the covers, warm and content.

-

Hyunjin felt Felix shifting in his arms, causing him to wake up. He gazed lovingly at the boy laying on his chest, head nestled into his shirt. Hyunjin rubbed Felix's back, gently patting him in order to wake him up without being too much of a nuisance.

"I've been awake for a while y'know," Felix mumbled. Hyunjin stopped patting him and sat up abruptly, flushed with embarrassment. Felix grinned up at him, a smile that oozed with childish happiness. Hyunjin nudged him with his knee, only for Felix to roll over him. Hyunjin stood up quickly, regretting it as he stumbled from the rush of blood from his head.

"Hey Hyunjin," Felix murmured, his previous bubbly energy fizzing out.

"Yeah, Felix?" Hyunjin replied, his voice soft. Felix looked down at the floor for a moment, only to reconnect their eyes. The expression of his face told Hyunjin that he was about to say something serious.

Is it about last night? Is he mad?

"Thank you. Thank you so much. Honestly, really, if it wasn't for you-" Felix paused, his eyes void of any feeling as if he was drowning in his own thoughts.

"I- I-....... I don't think I would ever find it in me to leave. Thank you. I can finally breathe again. I'm just so.....so, free? Is that it? I think so. I feel alive again, and it's all thanks to you" Felix said earnestly. His eyes glistened with unshed tears, and he let his head fall, letting go a sigh that he had been holding on to for years.

Hyunjin stood, unmoving. Slowly, he lowered himself onto the bed, letting his arm drape over Felix's back, thumb slowly rubbing against his pajama shirt. Felix sniffled, but he didn't resist the tears that were spilling out. Like a cracked dam, the tears streamed down his face one by one, then all at once. Felix sank further and further into the mattress, Hyunjin gently pulling him closer. Giving into Hyunjin, he sank limply against Hyunjin.

It should scare him. The fact that he found comfort in the arms of a stranger rather than the person who was supposed to be his shoulder to cry on.

But he was happy.

As cliché as it sounded, Hyunjin was his knight in shining armor. His life really was a nightmare, but it didn't seem that way to him. In fact, he could barely remember when it started to turn dark. It happened so gradually that he got used to it; nothing seemed to be changing. When Hyunjin came into his life, though, that all changed. Felix watched the sun set in his relationship, but he didn't realize that he was alone in the dark until Hyunjin lit up his world.

He never wanted to see the darkness again.

-

"You'll be okay?" Hyunjin nagged, not planning on letting go of Felix's hand until he was assured of his safety.

"Jinnie, I'll be fine. I promise," Felix whined, pouting at Hyunjin. Felix had been living at Hyunjins place for five days while he healed. However, after the fifth day, he begged Hyunjin to take him back to work, afraid he might lose his job. Hyunjin still had his guard up, afraid of something happening to Felix while he was at work. 

"When's your shift starting?" Felix asked, glancing at his phone. 

"I still have 30 minutes," Hyunjin responded nonchalantly, hand firmly holding Felix's wrist that he was trying to wriggle out of. 

"Aww, c'mon Jinnie, I have friends here, I'll be fine, just please let go?" Felix said with a pout, trying even harder to pull out of Hyunjin's iron grasp. Hyunjin suddenly yanked Felix by his arm, abruptly causing him to collide with Hyunjin's chest.

"Call me the second something happens, alright?" Hyunjin said protectively. Felix sighed and pressed a chaste kiss against Hyunjin's lips. Hyunjin grinned at him, finally letting go of the boy's wrist. Felix exaggeratedly shook his wrist with a goofy expression, smiling at Hyunjin before he turned on his heels and entered the diner. Hyunjin hung back for a moment, his mind shouting at him to grab Felix by the hand and drag him back home, where he would be safe. Disregarding his protective instincts, he swiveled around and walked to his bike. 

Today would mark the first day working at the local library. When Felix was asleep one morning, Hyunjin snuck off to the library, starved for a good book. The librarian saw him, chaotically piling books into his arms, and asked him if he needed a hand. After talking for a bit, Hyunjin learned that the librarian was looking for a helper since her arthritis-plagued joints weren't what they used to be. It would be quite a demanding job, and the pay wasn't much, but it was something. Hyunjin eagerly accepted, finally happy that he was able to contribute to the community, his new home. 

He just hoped nothing bad would happen to Felix while he was away.

-

The sound of two kids chatting loudly near his desk woke Hyunjin up. He was reading a book at the check out counter since no one had come into the library for the past hour. He had stolen a few books from the new arrivals shelf that he wanted to have first dibs on. About halfway through a mystery novel, he had felt his surroundings fade away, his vision becoming less focused as he drifted off to sleep. However, it was now 6:23, meaning he was supposed to have left 23 minutes ago. He lifted his backpack off of the floor and made for the exit, hoping to steer clear of the librarian, Mrs. Joon. She was a sweet lady, but she could put loud kids back in their place with a single chilling glare. Hyunjin would hate to be on the receiving end of that. 

Hyunjin ran outside and perched himself on his bike seat, staring intently at his phone as he waited for Felix to pick up. 

"C'mon c'mon c'mon..." he mumbled to himself, becoming increasingly more aggravated with each ring. He eventually hung up and started to the diner. 

-

Felix was going to kill Hyunjin. Today had been drab, as only a few elderly couples and homeless folks had the time to show up on a Monday. As the sun began to set, crowds of high schoolers and young lovers started filing in, the place becoming more lively. 

Felix used a washcloth to dry a plate while he observed one couple with hands linked under the table, the rest of their group oblivious. Felix chuckled, recalling his experiences with young, carefree love. Although most of his memories were plagued with violence and fear, there were a few moments that he remembered and cherished. He never thought he would feel that way again, but Hyunjin came and gave him a new life, a new reason for his heart to beat again. 

Just as Felix was beginning to fade from reality into his own fantasies, he heard the door open. On sight of Hyunjin's face, all of Felix's previous thoughts were swept away. He immediately glared at his boyfriend, throwing the kitchen door open and scaring some customers. He stomped right up to Hyunjin, eyes locking with Hyunjin's shaking pupils and fearful expression. 

"Lix p-please I can expla-"

Felix cut him off by twining his arms firmly around his back, burying the side of his face into Hyunjin's chest, hearing his beating heart reverberate against his rib cage. He suddenly felt a guilty feeling take root in his mind, as he realized that Hyunjin was probably just as worried as him, if not more. 

"I thought something happened to you, Jinnie," Felix whispered feebly. Hyunjin pressed his hand against Felix's back and pressed a kiss on the top of his head. 

"I was just running late, Lix, I'm sorry I made you worry," Hyunjin cooed apologetically. Felix glanced up at him and grinned as if to forgive him nonverbally. Hyunjin rested his forehead against Felix's, staring intensely into Felix's eyes. Felix's smile was replaced with a blush as he blinked once, twice, and still, Hyunjin was staring at him. 

"Jinnie w- h-"

"You're gorgeous Felix. I really, truly mean it," Hyunjin said assertively. Felix almost laughed at Hyunjin's sudden seriousness. He felt the earnestness of his words, and a blush blossomed across his cheeks. Hyunjin grinned down at him, leaning forward to softly kiss both his cheeks. Felix was blooming now, his hand covering up his face as a reflex. 

"You're my whole world, Jinnie," Felix managed to squeak out. Hyunjin smiles widely, embracing the smaller in a warm hug, disregarding the stares of the other customers. 

"Well, my shift ended three minutes ago, so I think we should head home, huh?" Felix suggested. Hyunjin nodded, walking towards the door where he waited for Felix to collect his stuff. Felix picked up his phone and said bye to his friends and boss, before heading towards Hyunjin. As his boyfriend opened the door, Felix looked outside and saw a familiar face standing in the parking lot. 

Felix's breath caught in his throat. His blood froze in his veins. Every part of his body went completely numb. 

Him. 

I thought he was gone. 

I thought I was free. 

I thought I was safe.  

The man limped towards the entrance of the diner. His ghastly features were illuminated by the street lamp. His eyes, which were usually burning with anger, were empty. His clothes were the exact same ones he wore that night. The scars had crusted over, nasty violet bruises covering his body, the scrapes on his legs dripping with pus. 

Felix felt like he was going to stop breathing and collapse right there. He felt a hand on his shoulder and shrieked, recognizing it to be Hyunjin. 

"Let me go deal with him," Hyunjin insisted, the tenacity and bravery showing on his face. As he was about to step forward, Felix pressed an arm in front of him, thereby stopping him. 

"I need to talk to him," Felix said in a raspy whisper, his words dry and empty. 

"Felix, no, there's no way I'm letting him near you at all. Not after what he's done, don't even think- "

"Please Jinnie," Felix looked at Hyunjin with pleading eyes.  Hyunjin sighed, knowing this wasn't his battle to fight. 

"But I'm staying close, alright? If I see him touch a hair on your head, he's dead to me," Hyunjin threatened. Felix nodded and turned to the man who was standing a good distance away from the front door. Felix let in a shaky breath, slowly climbing down the cement stairs that lead to the diner. As his feet made contact with the asphalt below him, he turned to look at Hyunjin, who was glaring, unwaveringly, at the man in front of them. 

Felix took a step towards him. He was still a distance away, looking at the floor rather than Felix's eyes. Felix let the air fall into his lungs, allowing the crisp late autumn breeze to sharpen his senses. 

He walked up to the man until there were about two feet of space between them. He stopped, not daring to approach any further. 

He tried to speak, but the words were swallowed in his throat. He tried again. 

"Ch-Ch-Changbin," Felix muttered, barely above a whisper. The man looked up at Felix's face, too shy to look in his eyes, but instead settled in staring at a spot behind Felix's ear. 

"Felix," he spoke gruffly. Felix felt shivers go down his spine at the sound of that voice. He could recall the feeling of being beaten and shivered. 

"I'm-m done w-w-with you," Felix said softly. 

"I'm done with you," he said more confidently, staring Changbin right in the eyes. 

"You can't be done with me, doll," he said, eyes suddenly fixating on Felix's eyes. Felix's gasped, whatever confidence he had mustered up escaping with the breath. 

"Y-Yes I can. You hurt me and I've found someone who... who c-cares," Felix stuttered. Changbin tilted his head and pulled back his lips, revealing a malicious grin. 

"I care for you, don't I? I was the one who took you in, and I was the one who fed you and housed you when you had nothing. But you-" Changbin pointed a grimy, jagged finger at Felix, causing his to tense up and step back. 

"You were just too good for me, huh? Well guess what, princess? Life isn't a fairytale. Someone who cares, huh? I'm the only person who gives," he poked Felix's chest. 

"A," poke. 

"Shit," poke. 

"About some lowlife, faggoty-ass, freak like you," Changbin hissed. Felix stood silent. Stunned. He furrowed his eyebrows, and stood his ground, grabbing Changbin's finger and twisting it back, earning a yelp from him. 

"At least I didn't drink the pain away," Felix spat. Changbin's grin faded, his eyes showing the darkness in his soul. Felix felt that he had won. He turned around, ready to walk back, when he felt a strong pull on his shirt collar, choking him and dragging him backward. Changbin used his other hand to yank his hair harshly, forcing them to make eye contact. 

"You just think you're so good, you little stuck up bitch. I'll teach you a lesson, you little-"

Felix fell to the ground, unable to regain consciousness. He laid there, choking on his own spit until he could breathe stably. He could recognize the sound of someone screaming and the sound of someone being beaten. Felix sat up, and saw Hyunjin on the ground, punching the daylights out of the guy underneath him. As his eyes became more focused, he saw legs walking towards him. 

Hyunjin's familiar voice soothes him. 

"It's ok baby, we're gonna go home and forget any of this happened, ok? We're gonna be alright, just fine,"

-

Felix squirted a bit of the antibacterial ointment on his finger and gently smeared it over the cut on Hyunjin's cheekbone. 

"Thanks, baby, but you don't really have to do this," Hyunjin said. Felix shook his head vigorously. 

"After you just saved my life? No way," he insisted. Hyunjin sighed and stared at his fingers, which were also bruised up badly. 

"You just got done healing your knuckles, Jinnie," Felix whined. Hyunjin smiled and shook his head. 

"It's nothing, alright? Stop worrying about me, that's my job," Hyunjin said goofily. Felix pressed the bandage down on his cheek one final time before giving one final kiss. 

"I love you more than words can express, Hyunjin," Felix said. Hyunjin was taken aback, but then smiled and pressed a chaste kiss against Felix's lips.

"How's your neck and head?" Hyunjin asked, slowly patting Felix's mess of hair. 

"It ok, I'm doing better already," Felix insisted. 

"Alright," Hyunjin said. 

They sat together on the bathroom floor, hands twisted together, hearts beating as one. 

-

It was now 2 in the morning and neither of them could sleep. Felix suggested watching TV in the living room, but they were both too lazy to move from their positions. 

Hyunjin shifted in bed, his head swirling with one question. 

"Hey, Lix?" He asked timidly. Felix sat up and looked at him expectantly. 

"If you don't mind me asking,

Who was that guy?"

Felix frowned but then turned to face Hyunjin. Hyunjin sat up as well, listening intently. 

"You deserve to know, Jinnie, don't worry," Felix assured. He puffed his cheeks, ran his hand through his hair and began to explain. 

"His name is Changbin. Seo Changbin. We went to high school together, you see. I was a junior when I first met him, and he was a senior. A friend of mine introduced me to him, and we really hit it off. Of course, he was normal at this time. We started dating halfway through the year. He was really sweet, but he was always slightly possessive of me. Even when we had occasional breakups, he would be watching me like a hawk. At first, I didn't see a problem with it. 

"When I was entering senior year, he had started college. He told me that he had his own place and everything since he was going to the local college. I thought it was pretty cool at first. But then, people started to spread the news about our relationship like wildfire. We tried to deny it, but somehow it got to my parents. They've always hated gay people, and I was no exception. They kicked me to the curb, so I did the only logical thing I thought I could do; go to Changbin's place and hope that he would let me stay with him. 

"At first it was weird because I was at school during the day, and working in the afternoon, so we both arrived very late at night. We would be dead tired and would sleep straight away. However, I started getting longer shifts to help out the rent, and he was staying out longer. At first, I thought he was just studying, maybe meeting up with friends. I didn't dare to question him after he gave me a place to stay. However, one time he came home reeking of alcohol, and I had to bring it up. 

"That was the first time he beat me. I remember it clear as day. The way all the life was drained from his eyes like it wasn't even him on the inside. Just some...some monster. I let it go at first, but then it went from being every now and then to daily. Every night, he would come home, take out all his stress on me, get another beer from the fridge, and go to bed. I wanted to report him or something, but I didn't think I could. Who would want me?"

Felix's eyes were full of tears. He covered his mouth and whispered a 'sorry'. Hyunjin stared blankly at the boy in front of him. The beaming, gorgeous angel with a twisted, dark past. He lifted the sobbing boy into his lap and rocked him slowly, arms wrapped around his waist as he pressed kisses along his tear-stained cheeks. 

After Felix had calmed down, Hyunjin spoke. 

"Felix, my darling angel. Don't ever think that ever again. You are valued and loved and cared for. You're my sunshine, Felix. I know he hurt you and it will take a lot of time to heal, but I don't want you to ever force yourself to be with someone because you feel like you have to, ok? You are a human being that feels emotions and pain and love. You should never be subjected to that kind of abuse ever again. You deserve so much more Felix. You deserve so much love,"

Felix sniffled and nodded slowly. They both cuddled into bed, wrapped in each other's limbs. Hyunjin pressed his nose into Felix's hair, inhaling deeply. 

He swore it smelled just like strawberry milkshakes. 

~ 🍓 The End 🍓 ~


End file.
